


Father, Warrior, Smith

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He Knew Where His Duty Lay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father, Warrior, Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
> 14th Challenge: The Voices Unheard
> 
> Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective. 
> 
>  
> 
> Absolutely and unashamedly inspired by H's response & ASOIAF Faith of the Seven.

**Father**

  
As he picked up the small child in his arms, he knew dark times were ahead, but he couldn’t mind it – not when it was still so small, so bloody, needing so much care. He wrapped up the child in the linens that had been prepared for the royal prince and cleaned his eyes from the mess that always came with birth.   
  
He handled the child back to the mother, knowing it would be the only time that she would hold him, and watched as the child opened up his small eyes to look at the Queen. He knew then that he would protect him above anything, and never leave his side.  
  
He didn’t have a strong arm to yield a sword, but he had a sharp mind and a full knowledge of the old ways as of science.   
  
He knew where his duty lay.  
  


**Warrior**

  
He raised his sword well above his head, and made the move that meant his archers would start to fire. It was the only thing he could do, the only thing he knew how to do. He had been trained for war his whole life, and he knew that the situation was hopeless.  
  
Unless by some stroke of luck the reinforcements appeared out of nowhere, they were doomed. He looked ahead for a moment, seeing the enemy and how it could be destroyed, how he might cause as much damage as possible before falling, and for a second it seemed to him that he saw his daughter, grown to a woman, sitting on the other side along with the magic folk and pleading for his mercy.  
  
He knew where his duty lay.  
  


**Smith**

  
He song of hammer against steel was one he knew fully well. Here, in the forge, he knew what he must do – he knew how to fix things. He was good enough with a sword, and might even have a few advices now and then, but the one thing he knew how to do was fixing things.  
  
Each clang meant something new being formed, a new form to fix the old failures. He couldn’t fix the King in his pain, he couldn’t fix the treasons that had shook the Prince, he couldn’t fix his sister’s clear confusion about her heart; but he could fix things. He could move them back to their shape, and help create a Camelot as it had once been.  
  
He knew where his duty lay.


End file.
